


nicknames

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: chuckcriss prompted: something about Sebastian's nicknames for Blaine





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can always send me prompts on tumblr, it's just a mystery of when I'll have time to write them lalala

Blaine knows that Sebastian has never really been one for nicknames, not really. Even after dating for a few years, moving from Ohio to New York, changing as they grow older individually and in their relationship. Sebastian is sometimes still the bratty Warbler who thinks he can smile to get what he wants (and sometimes that’s still true) and Blaine is still that doe eyed school boy with a crush.

But the beautiful thing about being in a long term relationship is that you can grow together, like ivy, wind around one another in intricate patterns and designs.

Even as they’ve gotten older, however, Sebastian has never liked nicknames. Even when Blaine comes up with them there’s always a little scrunch to his nose or an amused eye roll. And that’s without the ridiculous ones that Blaine uses to rile his boyfriend up: Sebby is one of his favorites but he doesn’t use it often.

He more commonly uses Seb or cute names that have nothing to do with his name: baby, babe, sweetheart. Sebastian uses none of these, or if he does it’s very sparing. Blaine wonders if he’s thinking too much about this, he got caught up in considering if there’s a reason Sebastian does this when they’re at the pool, lying on the grass catching some sun.

Sebastian calls him B, has always called him B, even in high school. That seems to be the one that’s stuck. He wonders if it has something to do with the so many one-night stands Sebastian used to have—can’t have any attachment if you don’t give it a name.

Kind of like a pet or something…wait, no. He just compared himself to owning a cat.

He shakes his head.

“I can literally hear you thinking.” Sebastian says, eyes still closed, a smirk on his lips.

Blaine turns over on his towel and leans his chin on his hand, propped up by his elbow. “No…I was just. Daydreaming.”

Sebastian sighs, shifts, a little sweat is rolling down his chest and settling near his belly button. Even that’s attractive on him, ridiculous. “You’re still such a bad liar.”

The shorter frowns as Sebastian sits up, puts his sunglasses on. “I am not.” He mumbles even though he is, he totally is.

Sebastian smirks and runs a hand through Blaine’s messy curls, lets his fingers rest on the back of his neck. “Come on, out with it. You’re going to get wrinkles on your forehead if you keep thinking that hard.”

A soft smile tugs at the ends of Blaine’s mouth as he looks up at Sebastian, “I was just…wondering, you know, you don’t really have any nicknames for me.”

He looks at him for a long moment, his hand falling from the back of his neck. “This is what has you so worked up?”

“Don’t do that.” Blaine says softly, hates when Sebastian tries to diminish what he’s upset about into something that doesn’t matter.

Sebastian sighs as Blaine starts to pick the grass peeking out from under his towel with his fingers. “I do have nicknames for you, come on. I call you B.”

“You’ve called me that since high school.”

He scoffs, “What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s not…it’s not new or telling about our relationship. My brother calls me B.” He points out; he never should have brought this up. “Never mind.”

“No, no, no. Don’t never mind this conversation.” Sebastian pokes his shoulder and then his side, which makes Blaine squawk and smack his hand away. “I didn’t realize this meant so much to you.”

“It doesn’t, I mean…not really.” He chews on his lower lip. “I just thought I’d get some cute nicknames, you know?”

Sebastian smirks and shifts further down on his towel so that he’s lined up with Blaine, turns on his side and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him close. “You mean like _baby,”_ He kisses his nose, “Or _sweetie pie?”_ Tickles his side. Blaine giggles, tries to push him away but Sebastian’s a little stronger, has the better advantage.

“No, I just meant—”

“ _Oh,_ you meant you wanted me to call you _cupcake,”_ He laughs as a gentle blush covers Blaine’s cheekbones, “Or _Blainey.”_ Sebastian kisses him softly, gentle and fond noises leaving Blaine’s lips as they kiss. He pulls back after a moment, kisses the shorter’s forehead.

“No.” He kisses the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. “I was just wondering why you didn’t.”

“Because I never felt like I needed to,” Sebastian tells him, “Cutesey nicknames are in the honeymoon period of dating. When you feel like you need to, I don’t know, _claim_ the other person.” 

Blaine nods softly; okay, maybe he does understand a little bit. “And I’m already yours.” He whispers.

Sebastian smiles, nuzzles their noses and presses a kiss to his lips. “Not that I don’t always like the reminder.”

He leans into his chest and closes his eyes a moment, soaking up the sun and breathing in the combination of cologne, chlorine and the kiss of sweat on Sebastian’s skin. Comforting. Home.

“You still want a nickname, don’t you?”

Blaine grins and nods eagerly, which just makes Sebastian laugh.

“Okay, hmm…” He pretends to think a moment, reaching behind him into his bag. “How about…husband for a nickname?”

A breath catches in Blaine’s throat as Sebastian reveals a tiny black box, plays with it between his fingers a moment before opening up. The ring is beautiful, white-gold, intricate engravings of flowers around the band.

“You like that one?”

Blaine laughs, tears pooling in his eyes as he tackles Sebastian back on his towel, hugging him so tight. “I _love_ that one.”

Sebastian grins, squeezing him before kissing him softly and slips the ring on his finger. Blaine has never loved a nickname more.


End file.
